


A Halloween Fiesta

by thekroganwhisperer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealous Garrus Vakarian, jealous kaiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekroganwhisperer/pseuds/thekroganwhisperer
Summary: James wants to boost morale with a Halloween Party





	1. Dead Man's Party

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these great Bioware characters. But I appreciate using them.  
> Hope you enjoy. I don't write fan fic very often.

"Hey, Lola!" James Vega called to his commander as she stepped off the elevator. Normally she'd talk to Esteban first, but today he had a pressing matter to discuss with her.

She gave him her classic lopsided grin and began making her way over to him. Shepard was tall with deep black curls she kept in a bun and hard eyes that burned red. Doc told him they used to be brown until Cerberus brought her back. She wasn't classically pretty, but back in the day, he'd have taken a shot at her.

His eyes strayed over to Esteban, well...back in days long since past.

"What's up Vega?" She asked, propping a hip on his workbench. She wore a red and black N7 sweatshirt with matching pants.

"Mr. Vega wants to throw a party!" Esteban called from his station, not even looking up.

"A party?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's almost Halloween and then Día de los Muertos. I think the crew could use a good ole fashion Halloween Fiesta!" He exclaimed, excited.

She seemed to ponder that for a few seconds, "like costumes, spooky music, and booze?"

"Yeah, and maybe a costume contest with a prize. Things have been a little tense in the mess lately. Everyone could use a morale boost."

"What do you think Steve?" She asked, turning around. Finally, Esteban looked up, he gave James their special grin and then focused on Shepard.

"I think it's a great idea. I'm not much a party planner, but I am great at putting together last minute costumes."

"So are you going to plan this all by yourself?" Shepard asked James.

He fidgeted nervously for a second and then grinned, "I thought you could ask everyone to pitch in. Make it a crew thing."

"You just don't want to do all the work! Just like always Mr. Vega!" Esteban's words had an undertone of something a little naughty.

"Don't tease him, Steve, keep that shit for the bedroom," Shepard said, laughing. Her eyes softening with tiny crinkles around the edges.

"You and Scars can make a couples costume," James said.

"Only if you and Steve do too."

"Deal!" Then he paused and her eyes narrowed.

"Wait, you want ME to ask everyone? I don't know, do Turians and Asari even celebrate Halloween?" Shepard asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You'd know better than me, Lola. Now, go on, some of us actually have to work."

Shepard smiled again and James found himself lucky to be on the receiving end of it twice in less than thirty minutes, even if she bared a little too much teeth.


	2. This is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All holidays and words are of my own creation and do not necessarily come from anything cannon- just all my own ideas and research. If I use something incorrectly, please let me know. I have used old mythology and other languages so hopefully, you will enjoy :)

Shepard decided her first stop would be Tali, Gabby and Kenneth.

Getting off the elevator she made a sharp right and went in, the doors making their loud swishing noise. The comforting, but loud, hum of the engines a familiar sight. The entire room smelled like the sharp tang of metal and the poignant sting of electricity. 

Tali stood with her back to the doors working on Spirts knows what, singing under her breath from inside her beautiful and intricate purple suit.

"Hey Tali, got a minute?" Shepard said, "Gabby and Kenneth, you too." She called over to the bickering engineers who she thought had been in the middle of an argument about pantyhose. Eventually, she needed to tell them to get a fucking room. 

"Yes Shepard, I need a break," Tali's voice came from inside her helmet.

"Right away Commander!" Gabby snapped and briskly came over, Kenneth lagging behind. 

"James wants to throw a Halloween party, you guys in?" Shepard asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Kenneth's Scottish accent making even his more stupid comments a little sexy. 

"Sure, I know I could use a break," Gabby said.

"Who doesn't like a holiday where women dress extra sexy?" Before he could say anything else borderline offensive Gabby elbowed him. He shut his mouth with a breathless "oof."

"Halloween?" Tali's voice lilted at the end of the word, "isn't that a Human holiday?"

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose and gave Tali a brief overview of Halloween, with a couple of interjections from her Engineers. 

"Oh," Tali, said, amusement in her voice, "That's kind of like Suklak li Kee."

"Uh was that a glitch in my translator?" Kenneth said, earning him a Gabby glare.

Shepard could hear the eye roll in Tali's tone when next she spoke.

"No, it's a holiday of my people. It celebrates one of my ancestors Malak. On Rannoch, he and his students tended the dead. We don't practice many of the old death rites now that we don't have land to bury anyone."

"Your people only celebrate ancestors who sacrificed or did great things, what did this Malak do?" 

"He stayed behind when we fled Rannoch. He wanted to make sure that the dead we left behind were properly taken care of. There were very specific rituals to make sure that those that died were at peace in the afterlife. No one knows what happened to him. We don't know if he completed his task or if his sacrifice was for nothing." She sounded sad now, Shepard wanted to fix that.

"You could ask the Geth, they probably have a record somewhere," She offered. This seemed to perk her tiny friend up.

"That's a great idea, Shepard!" She touched her Omni-tool, but before she could send any communication Shephard gave a small cough. Sometimes Tali was easily distracted.

"Oh, sorry Shepard. Anyway, since we don't perform any of his rites anymore the Fleet honors them in different ways once a year. We wear white flower garlands and stay up for one whole day and night. We don't scare each other, but children are given small baskets to attach to their garlands and adults put tiny gifts in them or treats. The idea is to do it without the child catching you." she sighed, sounding homesick.

"I think we could incorporate your baskets and garlands in with traditional human Halloween decorations, we could make the mess really spooky and lovely," Gabby said.

"Ooooh, that sounds so much fun!" Tali exclaimed, "And I really like the costume idea. I've never been anyone but...well...me!"

"Are you going to help them, Kenneth?" Shepard asked.

"Ummm, no Shepard," Kenneth blushed.

"We don't need him to. If we let Kenneth help everything will smell like peat moss and have naked women on it."

Shepard left engineering laughing as Tali and Gabby got to brainstorming and Kenneth went back to work. Peat moss and naked women, well it could be worse.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All holidays and words are of my own creation and do not necessarily come from anything cannon- just all my own ideas and research. If I use something incorrectly, please let me know. I have used old mythology and other languages so hopefully, you will enjoy :)

Once she was back in the elevator Shepard decided she'd talk to Liara next. As she waited for the elevator to reach its destination her Omi-tool pinged and she heard Dr. Chakwas voice.

"Commander. I have been informed you are planning a Halloween party."

"Yeah, James said it would be good for morale. I can't disagree, things are pretty bleak right now."

"I agree wholeheartedly. I will make sure the med bay is stocked with Dextro and Levo hangover remedies for the next day." Shepard couldn't tell if she was teasing or not. 

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's necessary. I think we can all have a party without anyone throwing up."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The first sight was the wall of the dead. She hated coming to this section of the ship. Her heart hurt every time she read the names on the black shiny surface.

"Not everyone can drink like you Commander. I have a contact on the Citadel. I think I'll arrange for the alcohol. I don't want to drink the swill James will bring."

"Let me know the price and I'll reimburse you."

"Oh no Commander, it will be my pleasure."

Chakwas disconnected communication. 

As Shepard came around the corner and crossed the mess her eyes strayed to the Battery, she really wanted to see Garrus, she breathed a little easier when he was around. But she had other things to organize for this party, especially if they wanted it on time for Halloween. It'd been a day since she saw him last. A day, a long mission trying to find Ann Bryson and a rough battle once they had. She needed the neck massage he did with his talons and to sleep 4-6 hours with her favorite Turian. 

As she walked into Liara's office the little info drone; Glyph bopped in her way.

"Good afternoon Commander!" It's robotic but friendly voice said.

"Hey Glyph, where's Liara?" The Asari scientist wasn't in front of any of her screens.

"Dr. T'Soni is in the back, her exact words were 'leave me alone Glyph I want to drink my tea in silence.' Should I announce your presence?" 

"I think you already did," Shepard said, making her way to the bedroom section of the office. Noting how many of Liara's screens had gone dark since the last time she visited. How many of her Shadow Broker informants were dead by now?

"Liara?" Shepard asked. Her friend was curled up in the chair by the window holding a mug of tea that smelled strongly of rose hips. 

"Oh, Shepard, it's so nice to see you," Liara looked up.

"You ok?" Shepard asked.

"What?" Liara stared out the window again, "Oh, I mean..I guess I am."

"Anything I can help with?" 

"No, no....did you see my screens? I lost several operatives this afternoon and there's nothing I can do about it." She took a deep drink. Shepard sat down next to her and another scent reached her nose.

"Liara," she faked shocked, "did you SPIKE your tea?"

Liara gave her a small secret smile, "No Shepard, I would never do that. Now, I know you didn't stop by to ask about my operatives."

"James wants us to throw a Halloween party and I could use the help setting it up." 

Liara sat up, a little straighter, "Halloween? I've read about it, it sounds like fun. Did you know Asari have a similar holiday?"

"Uh yeah, I know this one, give me a minute," Shepard thought about what she knew of Asari culture, "it's called Samhain, right?"

"Yes, it's the big fall festival where Asari dance, eat and drink. We believe it's the one time of year the veil between our world and where Athame lives is thin and those who have passed on can visit us. Unlike your Halloween, we don't fear our dead during this time but embrace it. We dress up in colorful costumes and there are bonfires everywhere. Thessia is quite beautiful alight with orange and red fire..." she trailed off, "though I may never see it by the light of a Samhain moon again."

"You will Liara, I promise," Shepard said. She would make sure the Reapers paid and one day Liara and her daughters would dance at their fall festival and the fires lit wouldn't mean the destruction of Thessia, but the life. 

"Thank you, Shepard, I wish I shared your optimism. I would like to participate in this Halloween party and help if I can."

"Could you arrange for the food? I'm a horrible cook and have no idea what should be served."

"I think Diana once mentioned that she started out running a food blog. I will ask her about human Halloween food traditions and can research the best ways to incorporate some Dextro versions of some of them. I've lost people, but not enough I can't supply us with good fare for this party." Liara looked much happier than when Shepard first arrived. Maybe James was right and this was a brilliant idea. 

"Shepard" Edi's voice was loud in the room.

"Yes, Edi?"

"Jeff and I would like to contribute to this plan. Will, you come up and see us next? Jeff says he has several ideas." 

"You better go," Liara said, she finished her tea and stood up.

"No rest for the wicked, eh?" Shepard joked, secretly annoyed. She needed to spend time with Garrus, to wind down, and it looked like she'd have to put that off a little while longer. It was hard since he was only feet away from her current position, but like always she was whisked in the opposite direction.


	4. A Nightmare on My Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All holidays and words are of my own creation and do not necessarily come from anything cannon- just all my own ideas and research. If I use something incorrectly, please let me know. I have used old mythology and other languages so hopefully, you will enjoy :)

"Commander you received a new message at your private terminal." Samantha Traynor said as Shepard walked onto the CIC.

"Thanks, Traynor." She didn't have time for it right now. Another person who probably wanted something from her, no doubt. Or bad news. 

"Commander, wait!' Traynor called as Shepard made to walk past her.

"What's up, Traynor?" She paused and focused on her Comm officer.

"It's all over the ship! Are you really planning a Halloween party?" 

"That's the rumor, yeah," She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I love Halloween, it's absolutely my favorite holiday. You should see my parents house, they go all out. Lights, bats, ghosts."

"I didn't peg you for a Halloween person Traynor." Shepard tried to picture Traynor dressing up or trick-or-treating and failed. 

"At university, I was the queen of Halloween. You've never done the trick part properly until you are with a group of tech geeks."

"James wants there to be games and prizes, a contest of some sort. I don't have any idea where to begin with that." Shepard admitted.

"I can do that, I mean I'm not that great at the whole socializing aspect of a party. But I can put together some activities and I should be able to buy some prizes the crew will enjoy."

"Specialist Traynor. I am experienced in shopping over the extranet. I believe I can be of some assistance in this area," Edi said.

"I'd love and appreciate the help, Edi."

"Shepard, Jeff is quite anxious to speak to you." 

"I'm coming mom," Shepard said, rolling her eyes.

"Shepard, I am not your mother. According to your file, your mother is-"

"Edi, it was a joke."

"I see."

Shepard sighed, "Thanks, Traynor."

Shepard made her way to the cockpit, hearing bits and snips of conversations as she went, surprised that most people were, in fact, discussing the upcoming festivities. 

Once she was in the cockpit, Joker took no time swiveling his chair to face her.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled. 

"Ah c'mon Joker. I am here, by request."

"I can't believe you want to plan a Halloween party and I wasn't the FIRST person you came to see!" 

"Well, I'm here now, what's up?" She leaned against the wall, watching as Edi sat in the co-piolet chair, doing...well whatever it was Edi did in her new physical body.

"I want to be in charge of the music, I claim it before anyone else." 

"The music?" Shepard hadn't even thought about music yet.

"Yes. I have a ton of Halloween music on my Omni-Tool. It would put this party over the top."

"I do not know Jeff, I have seen your Omni-Tool. Most of those songs revolved around devils, hell, werewolves and something called the Time Warp," Edi said. She didn't even look up from her work.

"Well Edi, that's the point of Halloween music, for it to be scary or silly. Do a search on Monster Mash and go from there," Joker told her. 

A second passed.

"Ah I see, then I concur Shepard. Jeff's list is filled with similar music. My search has revealed this sort of music to be popular during human Halloween."

"Alright Joker, music's on you, but I should really go." 

As she left the cockpit the last thing she heard was, "Jeff, while researching Halloween I came across the term; couples costume."


	5. Don't Fear the Reapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my Kaiden and Garrus Chapter. I don't like Kaiden so be warned. Hints of smut, but no actual smut. Sorry! Maybe in a different fan fic.

It was finally the night cycle. Instead of heading back to the Crew Deck and accost Garrus in the Battery she sent him a message to meet in their quarters when he was done. At least this way she'd have time to freshen up.

Once she got to her room she took a long hot shower and put on her N7 tank top, which showed the bite mark near her collarbone- a claiming mark Garrus said. A step in their bonding ritual. She only showed it off in his company. She'd felt a little like a teen getting a hickey when he'd first suggested it. Now she didn't know if she could live without it, or him. She tugged on matching sleep shorts and braided her hair. The nighttime rituals easing the stress of the day away.

She fed her fish, the blue light illuminating most of the room and thought about how the night before Garrus had fucked her up against it, a "fetish he'd always wanted to try" apparently. The thought brought heat to her cheeks and a pleasant sensation in her stomach.

Checking on Boo, her space hamster, she sat at her desk and began looking through reports from the day. It's wasn't relaxing, per se but it did have a certain calming effect on her. She was surprised to find so many of them requisitions and having to do with the party.

"James will be hard to live with after this, his ego's big enough," she said. Then the door to her cabin sounded.

A smile on her face, big and bright enough to light the dark she answered, "Come in, I swear Garrus I already told you, you don't have....." she trailed off. Garrus wasn't at the door it was Kaiden.

Shepard tried not to show her disappointment. 

"Oh, hey Kaiden, what's up. It's not like you to come and see me this late." In fact, after she'd turned down his advances, again, it wasn't like him to seek her out at all. 

"I'm a little upset, honestly."

Shepard stood up and put on her best I'm-your-commanding-officer-soldier! mask. 

"About something that couldn't wait until morning?" She asked, all steel in her voice.

"You asked everyone but me to help with the Halloween party," he took a step forward, "you know I enjoy Halloween. I would love to help. Don't you remember the last Halloween we spent together?"

She did, and it was a fond memory, but irrelevant here and now. During the hunt for Saren, they'd attended a masked ball on the Citadel followed by a night in a hotel room. They'd kept their masks on the whole time, enjoying the role play.

"That was a great night Kaiden, and I didn't mean to overlook you. I still have a ton of stuff to do with this party. Of course, I would appreciate your help and input."

He took another step towards her and that's when she smelled the bourbon. 

"You know he couldn't do those things with you, normal human things."

"Kaiden" the warning in her voice was plain.

"I know, I know. I see his filthy animal bite on you. I get it, you're his. You let him own you like a dog-" He reached out and touched the bite mark. 

"Kaiden, enough!" She slapped his hand away. She didn't want to hurt him, but rage was roaring through her. He was drunk, he was hurt. The excuses filled her mind. They had been friends once, lovers. She had loved him until Horizon., but if he didn't knock it off he was going to find out how hard Melon, her attack drone, could sting.

"Kaiden, you are drunk and need to leave now. This is your last warning. if you cannot behave in a professional manner on my ship I will send you back to the Citadel, you can be the Council's Spectre lackey."

"I love you, Shepard," he sobbed.

"No, you love the idea of me. Get out." 

Kaiden left, stumbling from her quarters and falling into the elevator.

"Edi, have someone pour him into bed when he reaches the crew deck."

"Whatever you say, Shepard. Officer Vakarain is on his way."

"Did you say anything to him?"

There was a short pause.

"No Shepard."

**

Shepard was sitting on their bed reading when he came in. His mandibles flared with his smile when he saw her, but once the doors closed he paused mid-step, a low growl ringing through his subharmonics, mandibles twitching as he scented the air.

Shepard sighed and closed her book, she hoped Kaiden's scent wouldn't linger long but obviously, it had.

"Kaiden has been here, and he was aroused," Garrus said, moving towards her; slowly. 

"Yes he was and I had no idea he was turned on, thanks for putting that image in my head."

"I don't need to put it in your head when he's been in your body."

"Garrus!" Shepard yelled, shocked, "Uncalled for, I would never cheat on you and you know it. I'm not trying to hide anything. He was here, he was drunk. I told him to shape up or ship out."

"I'm sorry Rose, but for how long am I supposed to put up with him constantly trying to get you back, moping around the Normandy and glaring at me?" Garrus subharmonics trilled softly, a sound she knew expressed frustration and discomfort. 

Shepard patted the bed next to her and her large Turian, awkwardly came and sat next down. Ignoring the angles and sharpness of his form she crawled into his lap and curled herself around him. Her hands wound up under his fringe massaging the tender spot she found there, trying to soothe him. He smelled metallic and warm and she breathed in deeply.

"I didn't realize how difficult this was for you, I'm sorry. But don't come in here accusing me of...of...whatever. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know," His fingers and talons went to work on the knots in her shoulder and she wanted to purr under his administrations. 

"You're my mate, when I come into our home and smell him and his want, it makes me, possessive, I guess?" He sounded sheepish and Shepard peered up into his blue eyes.

"Well that can be hot, but not all the time and especially not about that tool," she wiggled around in his lap and felt him stir beneath her. The telltale sign his plates were loosening. This was something she could work with. Not a bad way to end the night either. 

"Ok, why don't you tell me about this...Hall-o-ween? Party you and James want to throw," his mouth plates brushed over the top of her head. That was something she loved about them, their fights never lasted long and all was forgiven and forgotten quickly. 

"I will, but first off can think of something better to do."


	6. Thriller!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end, the party. Hope you enjoyed reading, I enjoyed writing it. Comments and kudo appreciated.

The party was going on in full swing a few hours in. The crew deck and mess hall looked amazing. White and black flowered garlands were strung from everywhere with orange floating lights. Fake cobwebs hung from the corners and jack-o-lanterns with faces of all the races sat on every surface.

Old earth music piped in from the com system playing every imaginable Halloween song, interspersed with Asari songs Shepard didn't recognize. There was scented smoke curling around the lockers and flowing out from under the doors of the med bay while spiders and bats hung from the ceiling. It was better than she could have possibly imagined.

The table in the mess hall was covered in food, everything smelled delectable. From the pig in blanket witch fingers to some Dextro pudding shaped like a brain. The kitchen counter had a variety of alcohols with Traynor standing behind it mixing drinks to her little heart's content. She was dressed in a Harlequin costume and looked amazing. 

"Hey, Lola! This fiesta is rocking!" James said from the dance floor. He and Steve were dancing together dressed like Batman and Robin. She'd almost snorted beer out of her nose when they walked into the room.

Tali had changed her purple suit for one of black and orange and a skirt of black lace tied off at her hips. Liara was in an elaborate costume she said mimicked the old priestesses of Athame, while Kenneth and Gabby were dressed like Gumby and Pokey. They looked ridiculous as they tried to bob for fake apples. Shepard hated to tell them that all they'd win if they got one was a copy of the new Blasto Movie Jason Vs. Blasto; Past the Omega 4 Relay.

Shepard leaned against the wall watching her crew dance, eat, mingle and laugh. She saw a Blasto costume, several Disney inspired ones, a few old earth book characters- what was up with old earth and detective stories, anyway? Someone even seemed to be dressed as a famous Turian science fiction character. 

"Shepard, as Jeff would not join me in a couples Halloween costume, I chose this myself, what do you think?" 

Shepard was in the middle of taking a drink when Edi appeared before her. She almost choked, and a hand connected with her back giving her a few solid thunks.

"Ok, Shepard?" Garrus's deep voice, laced with amusement, asked.

"Ye...yeah," she focused on Edi, whose hair was now blonde and looked like a Barbie doll. 

"Should I take your choking as a compliment, Shepard?"

"Ungh...Yeah, Edi, you look great!" Shepard choked out, "Where's Joker?"

"He is getting a drink, he decided to dress as zombie Jeff."

Shepard scanned her crew to find Joker. He was shuffling towards them, a drink in hand. He was in his normal clothes but had done his make up to be a stereotypical zombie and Shepard had to admit it was clever.

"Hey, Edi! Let's find somewhere to sit before I break a hip!" He called, waving at her. The AI quickly went to his side.

"Commander," Javek, came over to them. He was glaring at the entire room.

"What, no costume Javik? Color me surprised. "

"In my cycle parties were frivolous and a waste of time, we should be focusing on destroying the Reapers." As always the glare in his eyes and stick up his ass were permanent. 

"And we are, but keeping the crew happy will help them fight harder," Shepard tried to explain.

"In my cycle, we had certain females and males who helped with this "boosting of morale." 

Shepard heard Garrus trying not to laugh and rolled her eyes, "well yes that works too and it looks like a few people will engage in that later on. Didn't your people have any fun? Didn't they have holidays?"

"You primitives will never know the glorious celebrations my people had once, before the war. There was a holiday similar to this all Hallows Eve. It was magnificent." Javik puffed out his chest, proudly.

"Let me guess, combat based?" Garrus asked.

"Of course, and food, lots of food."

"Javik, try and enjoy yourself, get something to drink and eat. Have fun or I will tell Liara you want to write a book on Protheans with her."

Javik made a noise in his throat and hurried away from them.

"That was just mean, Rose." Garrus brushed her arm with his hand. She glanced at him and grimaced.

"I love you, but I can barely look at you in that costume."

"Hey, it was your idea! And I feel about the same."

"Well it's Halloween, we're supposed to be scary."

"Where's Kaiden?" Garrus asked, changing the subject.

"Over near the food, hitting on Tali and failing," she pointed. He was dressed as Clark Kent. 

"Should you go rescue her?" 

"Nah, either she'll tell him to fuck off or Liara will," Shepard nodded to Liara who was watching Kaiden from her spot a few feet away. 

"Can someone tell me why I heard a few shrieks from the lounge?" Garrus asked.

"They set up some kind of game in there. It's dark and you put your fingers into bowls of shit and it feels gross, or something," She explained.

Garrus looked appalled, "What? Literal shit?"

Shepard began to laugh, "no, sorry, yikes what an image. No like peeled grapes and cold spaghetti. They feel like eys balls and worms. If you guess what they really are you win a prize."

"Humans are weird," Garrus said, and Shepard couldn't argue with him. Humans were weird. 

"Everyone can I have your attention!!" Steve called, he was standing on the steps to the Battery. 

A few people turned, but not everyone.

"Yo! Amigos! Front and center!" James yelled. Slowly conversations died and everyone gave Steve and James their attention. 

"The votes for the costume contest have come in and we have a winner, well winners!' Stever excalimed.

"And the vote for best costume this year goes to Shepard and Garrus for their a little too on-the-nose scary Sovereign and Saren!"

"Told you we'd win," Shepard snorted as she and Garrus went to claim their prize.

"You do like to win."

"The Reapers better learn that, quick."


End file.
